0 Down, 4 To Go
by catsandhotchocolate4
Summary: Remus Lupin's baby sis enters Hogwarts, having left Beauxbatons. Here she finds love, friendship, and a wonderful two years of her life. My first fic. Marauder/OC. Hope you like it!
1. Estella's Backstory

Hi everyone!

Omg, so nervous.

Well, I won't stall you for long.

Hi, I'm catsandhotchocolate4! Yes, I love both cats and hot chocolate. And my name is super long. This is my first fanfic!

It's a Marauder/OC fic.

It's a surprise which Marauder it's about!

Anyway, enjoy this summary then you can go about reading in peace! Bye!

"I tried to warn her about him, he's the womanizer, and even if he says he's in love with her, I can't let them date, but she doesn't listen to me, I know he's my friend but I just can't let him hurt her, she's my little sister, I just couldn't-" The Hogwarts boy stopped abruptly. A glass vase crashed to the ground in the seemingly deserted common room, well, except him and his best friend whom he'd been talking to. "Who's there?!" he asked, pale as a ghost. I gasped and covered my mouth. He was in love with me?

Estella Lupin. Yep, that's my name. Named after Estella in Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. And my mom was very much so wearing it out today. At 10:30. On September 1st. On the day I was supposed to be in King's Cross right now. To go to my first day at Hogwarts. And yes, I am 16. I used to go to Beauxbatons…

FLASHBACK

I flooed home, bawling my eyes out. I couldn't take it anymore! Sure, it was 2:00 am. On a Sunday night. And everyone was asleep. I was supposed to be at Beauxbatons right now, and Remy- poo was at Hogwarts. But I hate Beauxbatons, I hate everything about it and involving it! The girls there were idiots and always flirted with any boy that moved. I was sick of how the headmaster of the place had all the girls be damsels in distresses and wasn't teaching how to be independent. So tonight, I was done with this "school" that was trying to turn me into something that I'm not. That was trying to teach me to be any less than the independent and strong person that I am. Oh, Merlin, that was cheesy. Luckily, my parents showed up shortly after I appeared, sparing you from any other cheesy line I had been about to say. Ahem. Back to the story.

So, I sat down on the couch, my parents looking worried. I finally gulped back the rest of my seemingly endless tears, and told them everything, realizing how angry my tone sounded the more I spilled. I finished my rant off with a shout of frustration. "How could that excuse for a school be run that way?!" Mom nodded, looking understanding. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb up and down on my arm. "We knew there would be a very little chance you would tolerate Beauxbatons. We just hoped it would end well…" dad finished lamely. Mom shook her sleek black hair back, laughing. "Well, we also decided that under no circumstance that our daughter would go to a school she hated. After all, you are there for most of the year for 7 years. So, the real question is- which school is replacing Beauxbatons?" she seemed so suave and calm, as if she had rehearsed that many times. But I knew immediately- I wanted to go to Hogwarts.

So, long story short, I told my parents about my decision, and I was to leave with Remy-poo to Hogwarts September 1st, that next year. After all, I couldn't come in the middle of the year, could I?

END FLASHBACK

So, yeah, I could finally meet some of Remus' friends today! I wonder if they're obnoxious like all the boys at Beauxbatons…. I was also pretty nervous about the girls there…. What if they were all idiots, like at Beauxbatons? What if no one wanted to be friends with me? I mean, that's the whole reason I enrolled in Hogwarts anyway…. Because I wanted friends more like me. And because the school's values were jacked up.

And then there was the whole problem of the sorting. Remus told me about the houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I think I could be in any of the houses- I have an open mind. But not much for Slytherin. I mean, maybe I could change the house values there or something. Tighten the friendships between the houses. But I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They both describe me- maybe Ravenclaw more though. I open-minded and creative and I'm such a bookworm. Have you read the Bridge to Terabithia?

By this time, I had brushed out my used-to-be-blond-now-its-dyed-purplish-blond-and-I'm-not-changing-it-so-there hair. I pulled on some jeans and a flannel jacket. What? It was cold out there, and I leaned mostly toward warmer clothes anyway. I grabbed my barn owl, Syracuse, in his cage and my trunk I had packed last night. I was going to miss the train if I didn't hurry up. And that didn't give me a good impression in the slightest. I had just stepped outside of the threshold of my room when Remy-poo showed up, looking grumpy with a cup of coffee in hand.

He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a chunky black knit cardigan. He seemed to have thrown some khakis underneath them. He scarred face stood out against his sandy hair and light brown eyes.

"Mom says hurry or the train will leave without us on it." He grunted to me. He didn't expect it when I embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. His eyes grew wide, and coffee spilled on our shag carpet.

I don't know why I did it though.

"Oh, sorry Remy! I just- I'm really, really excited for Hogwarts. Finally we can go to the same school together and be in the same classes and I get to see who you like-" he rolled his eyes as I plowed on, still hugging him tightly, "And I get to tell you how to flirt with them and I can be best friends with them and stuff and I get to meet your friends and some girls in our year and oh- I'm just so excited!" I finally let go of him, and he clutched his ribs. "I think you broke a few," he said, smirking and wincing. I giggled. "But I know you'll have a fun time at Hogwarts. Everyone does." He sort of patted me on the back, and I grinned widely. "I still wanna see who you like though. And I swear I will never let you live it down until you two are happily married with a kid named after your awesome baby sis, of course…" He then did something unusual- he blushed. "Oh, so there is someone, I see, I see…" and with that, I punched him playfully and left him on the landing, still blushing.

10:52, KING'S CROSS STATION

Mom rolled out my cart and dad rolled out Remy's at the front of the station. We needed to get there really, really quickly. Spirits were running low in everyone else, but I alone remained excited, not ticked off because of our bad timing. I was finally going! The place I'd dreamed about. I was soooo excited!

We got to platforms 9 and 10. I must've looked confused, because Dad explained to me in an undertone, "There's a magical barrier there. You walk through the brick wall. Sorry I didn't explain earlier. It's a bit confusing, so watch Remus and your mom go first." As instructed, I watched, my blue eyes wide in shock as Remus and mom disappeared in thin air. We waited a few seconds so the muggles wouldn't get suspicious, then I held on tight to dad as we ran at top speed straight at the pole. I braced for impact, but I felt nothing. Instead, when I opened my eyes again, I saw a beautiful scarlet red steam engine and a sign reading, "9 ¾"

We met up with Remy and mom again, who both talked casually as if they walked through solid poles everyday. We always split up when it came to schools- dad took me and mom took Remy-poo. So I wasn't used to this at all. Remus spotted me and hurried over. "You can come and meet my friends when I find them in the train." He whispered in my ear. "Yay! I hope they're not total dorks like you, bro!" I laughed. He smiled a little bit. "Yeah, they're dorks." He left me to go find them, and I watched his sandy-haired head bob through the crowd, winding through cats and people alike, with the occasional toad.

11:01, HOGWARTS EXPRESS

I waved goodbye to mom and dad one last time before retreating back into my window. An unfamiliar feeling crept through my veins. It was sadness. I would miss them, of course. I would miss when mom made me hot chocolate in the mornings that I was extra cold and when my dad would have a water gun war with me and Remus while mom spectated and when I water bombed him that one time. I sighed. Oh, the beautiful memories. I laughed at myself.

I still didn't know where Remy- poo was. Maybe I should go looking for him.

I took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote, "This is Estella Lupin's carriage. You don't sit here. Anyone who has a problem with it can visit Remus Lupin. He will gladly beat you up. Thanks." I taped it on the glass door, grabbed my bag, and left.

Man, there sure were a lot of people going to Hogwarts this year. I looked through a couple where some kids were making out. Gross. I found some blokes that looked like Slytherins, and I used a couple of hexes I had learned at trash school. But, hey, the curses did save me, right? I had finally reached just 4 more carriages. The first had some socializing kids I didn't know. The next had an arguing boyfriend and girlfriend. I peeked in the next carriage. I had found my brother.

Surrounding him were 3 boys. One boy had untamable black locks and hazel eyes filled with the dancing fire of mischief. One was short and porky, with blond hair and a ratty feel to him. The final one was really, really, really handsome with shoulder length black hair and steely gray eyes that had none of the hate of real steel. But I didn't go for looks anyway. I went for personality. Remus was sitting there reading a book while the others goofed off.

I opened the door. Immediately the handsome one's head snapped up and asked, "And who might you be?" The other two boys stared, but Remus finally pulled his seemingly glued eyes off his book and said, "Estella!" He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Hey, big bro." I said, grinning. When the boys heard me say big bro, they suddenly cheered and clapped. I stared at them. Over the noise, I yelled, "Why are you crazy people cheering?!" the cheering turned to laughing. The boy with the hazel eyes said, "I'm afraid we have a future Maraudette in our midst!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "She was just here to say hi. I promised her at the station I would introduce her to you guys." At these words, the one with the gray eyes jumped up and strolled over to me. He kneeled down on one knee and kissed my hand. "I'm Sirius Black. You can call me Sirius, though. Estella. I like that name."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm charmed." I said to him. The one with the hazel eyes laughed at Sirius when he looked slightly put out. "Don't worry about it, Stella. Can I call you that? He's just not used to a girl not swooning over him. Anyway, I'm James Potter." He winked at me. He had that unmistakable quality that he was always up to something. He was nice enough. I turned to the last boy. He looked shy, so I smiled warmly at him. "Hi, I'm Estella Lupin. Nice to meet you." He looked up at me, blushed, and squeaked, "I'm Peter Pettigrew. I like your hair." Remus smiled brightly at me and whispered, "Thanks for being nice to Pete. He's a bit shy with strangers." Unfortunately, Sirius heard us whispering, winked, and whispered back, "Especially extremely attractive strangers." I rolled my eyes again. He was definitely a ladies man. "Stop with the flattering, Black. And for your information-" I was making this up as I went. "I have a boyfriend." Sirius stared at me and looked mortified. My plan was successful. Now he would never flirt with me again. James roared laughing. Remus looked questioningly at me, but I didn't say anything. I invited myself to sit down next to Remy- poo. We talked some more. The Marauders were an interesting group. I was right- the kids were total dorks. James and Sirius were just playing exploding snap when the door of the carriage opened.

In the hallway stood a red- headed girl with stunning emerald eyes. I saw James practically drooling over the sight of her. As though magnetically connected, James' hand flew to his hair, smoothing it back. I smiled to myself. Now I knew who one of the Marauders liked. 1 down, 3 to go. "Potter, I've come to save this young woman from your clutches." I giggled. I knew I already liked this girl. James stared with his mouth open at her. I nudged his foot with my toe. He seemed to have been revived when I hit him. He closed his mouth and before he could say anything, I stood up. "See you later, people. This dear is my savior from you dorks." I smiled mischievously.

I closed the door in the surprised faces of the Marauders. I burst out laughing. "I'm Estella Lupin. Thanks for the help." The girl stared at me. "You're Estella Lupin, as in Remus Lupin?" I smiled as we walked to her carriage. "Yep, we're married." She gaped at me. "SERIOUSLY?!" she looked surprised. "No, of course not! He's my big bro. By 30 minutes. He won't let me live it down." I told her. I was too busy laughing to hear her soft "oh." I stared at her. "What? Do you like him?" I nudged her with my elbow, winking. "NO! Of course not! But my best friend does…. She's at my carriage." She points to hers.

As we enter the carriage, I see 3 girls sitting and chatting. Lily cleared her throat. "Ahem. I have successfully saved Ms. Estella Lupin from the Marauder's carriage. Everyone, introduce yourselves." A girl with a pixie cut of blond hair and blue eyes squeals, "Hi Estella! I'm Alice Fortescue! I'm dating a guy named Frank. He's in our year, but a Hufflepuff! I'm a proud Gryffindor, of course!" Alice was the happiest person I'd ever met. A second girl with bushy black hair and dark olive skin said, "Hi there. I'm Serena Noble, and I kinda have a crush on a guy. I won't tell you who he is, but he is in the Marauders. I'm in Gryffindor, too." She was kinda quiet, but I had a feeling she could be fun when she wanted to be. The final girl turned to look at me. She was pretty attractive. "I'm Andromeda Black, and I like the name Estella. I'm dating a guy named Ted Tonks. He's in Hufflepuff. I'm in Slytherin, but I swear I'm not like them. I mean, I'm dating a Hufflepuff." She finished. I nodded. "I have an open mind. We can be good friends." She smiled. I sat down next to Lily, but I had to ask Serena about something. "Serena, I'm trying to narrow down who you have a crush on." I smile as she looks mortified. "Let's see…. Well, not Sirius, because you don't seem like the type of person to go after a womanizer…. Not Peter, he's too shy…. Not James-" Lily flinched- "Because Lily obviously hates him and you don't date people your friends hate…. So, Serena, do you have a crush on my brother?" she blushed, and mumbled, "Yes…" There was silence on the carriage. Then, slowly, everyone started clapping for me and Serena. "Why the heck are you people clapping?" Alice giggled. "because none of us have managed to make her admit that she likes Remus aloud. It's a miracle!" I laughed. I had a feeling that these friends would last forever. And, now, 2 down, 2 to go!

#&*#&*#&*#&*#&*#&*#&*

"So, how'd you enjoy Estella today, Padfoot? Eh?" James smiled. Sirius just sighed. "Ok, so she's really, really pretty. Doesn't mean I fancy her, ok?" Remus snapped up from his book. "Under no circumstance, Padfoot, are you allowed to date her." He said. "Ok, ok. See, Prongs? Her overprotective big bro won't even let us date!" James sighed and shook his head. Peter made a noise. "What, Pete?" asked James. Peter squeaked, "Don't you think it's strange, that the one girl who doesn't swoon over Padfoot (except for Lily, but she's off limits for anyone but James) Padfoot falls for?"

Hello everyone!

Did you guys like it so far?

I hope so!

I cut the chapter off short because I'm still not sure which house I want Estella to be in. Leave a review for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor! Thanks!

And, guys, you don't know how long I've researching everything. I had to double check how everyone looked and all things 70's because the Marauder's sixth year is in 1977, soooo….. I worked hard.

Reviews and favorites make me write chapters faster!

Yay!


	2. Train Mischief and More!

Hello again, everyone!

I'd like to thank MochasAndBooks for reviewing! You were as sweet as mom's chocolate pies! They were delicious! I'd like to mail you pie. But I'd probably eat it all by accident-not-by-accident, tbh.

So, Mochas here has decided which house Estella's in!

Congrats to her!

I've also decided I haven't figured out how many chapters this story will include. Just a heads up.

Well, let's get on with it then!

### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ###

"So, 'Stella, what house do you think you'll be in?" James Potter had just slid up beside me. It was kinda hard not to slide, though, because of the torrential downpour that had appeared just as we arrived at Hogwarts, as if trying to find the opportune moment to drench everyone.

I had unfortunately lost Serena, Alice, Lily, and Andromeda in the crowd. I was just looking for them when I saw James next to me.

"Not sure. I'm leaning towards either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Only the hat will tell, correct?" I was shaking. I was pretty nervous. Of course I wanted to be with my brother and Lily and maybe even those dorky Marauders, but I truly felt as if Rowena was calling me towards her house. You never know who I might meet there. Oh my gosh, another cheesy bit. I wonder if I could find help with that?

James pouted at me, his eyes filled with the fire of mischief. "But if you get into Ravenclaw, wouldn't you miss seeing my handsome face in the common room every day?"

I rolled my eyes, but before I could give a snappy comeback a problem by the name of Lily Evans appeared.

"Not sure why she would want to see your ugly face every day, Potter." She snapped. I rolled my eyes. These two were always at it. Well, Lily was, at least. James just flirted- up until now. I had taught him to be nice to Lily. "Sorry, Lily, didn't mean to bother you." He muttered, and left poor Lily looking so confused. Yes, I had told you James flirted up until now, because I had taught him on the train how to win Lily after she left the compartment that had been taken over by only three Marauders, fuming about James….

FLASHBACK

"There! Checkmate!" Alice yelled. She had won once again in our 3rd wizard chess game. The snack cart had went by, and we all were sharing some cauldron cakes.

"Darn you, you MENACE!" I yelled back, giggling a bit too. I took a cauldron cake from the snack cart. "HOW you are so good at chess, I will never know." She kept smiling, looking so proud of herself her turquoise eyes glittered. Andromeda, who had been spectating in the background, (this meant she added in a few dramatic "ohs" and "ahs" once in a while) Made a strange sound in disappointment.

"Darn it, Lupin, I bet 2 sickles on you! I thought you said you were good at chess!"

Serena stopped chatting with Lily for a few seconds. "Good, now that you've admitted we made a bet, you can pay up now." She grinned mischievously as Andromeda half-heartedly handed her 2 coins and stuffed a cake in her mouth in disappointment, as Lily looked on, disapproving, her forehead scrunched up.

"Serena, Serena, you bad girl. I never knew you gambled. Tut tut." I teased her. I snagged a cauldron cake we 5 girls were sharing from the cart. Serena ate a cake and grinned nervously. "I figured, you know, that since you idiots know who my crush is, now, I would be myself more." She finished lamely. I giggled a bit. I may have accidentally snorted. A couple of minute's silence.

Then, as if the carriage had transmitted the audio from a comedy movie, everyone burst out laughing, including me. It was as if we actually were in a comedy movie. After a couple of minutes of laughing, we all had worried looks on our faces. We were still laughing, of course. Alice started crying while laughing: we seriously couldn't stop.

After a couple of more minutes, it was as if someone had come to our rescue: a few muffled curses in the corridor and the door flew open.

Standing there, to Lily's dismay, was James. He covered his ears and took out his wand. He pointed it first at Lily; she stopped laughing; then at me, Serena, Andromeda, and Alice. Once the curses were removed, Alice was the only one making any noise: she was crying. Someone pushed around James, with a few "excuse me's," and rushed over to Alice, where he hugged her.

Once he turned a bit, I got a good look at him: he had brown, curly hair, and muddy green eyes: not as pretty as Lily's. I automatically assumed he was Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend. What? I'm good at remembering stuff. People say I have an elephant's memory. Apparently, that's a good thing.

After Frank came in, Another boy pushed past James, without the "excuse me's" this time. This guy ran to Andromeda, and I also remembered his name. Ted Tonks. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes. A silence rang. Alice stopped crying. James was standing awkwardly at the entrance, pushing back his hair, staring at Lily.

"Ahem. Um, James, are you going to go in so we can go in or are you just going to stare at Evans a little while longer?" Sirius's muffled voice rang behind James's back. I laughed. And then, well, it might have been a trick of the light or something, but, James blushed. Just a tiny bit, though. The next second, it was gone. I don't think anyone saw him but me. He moved and sat next to Lily, who smacked him with her bag, and he hastily scurried over to Alice and Frank, who were now snogging passionately. Poor Jamesie. He stared at me like if he was asking to sit down next to me, stealing glances at the couple with disgust, then staring back at me, almost pleading with his eyes. I was about to beckon him over, but then Sirius and Remus entered, and he stopped staring, catching a glance of Black.

He looked furious. Sirius strode immediately to me and sat down a little too close for comfort. I scooted a little away from him, and Remus sat down in between us, wrapping a protective arm around me. I don't really know why, but he glared at Sirius, a very unlikely thing to do, as they were best friends. Sirius took no notice, though, as he pulled his fingers through his hair.

As the awkward silence grew, I took the time to observe my surroundings. Alice was now giggling about something Frank said, and it was the same with Andromeda. Lily and James were now flirt/fighting again. I didn't want to get dragged in. But what was really worthwhile was the way Remus and Serena were interacting.

It was very entertaining. Remy-poo kept trying to catch glances at Serena. Serena seemed to have the same idea. And whenever their glances met, they blushed a lot. I smiled at the sight. They were so cute. They both like each other, so I don't understand why they don't just date already! I saw Sirius on the other side of Remus, looking at the two too. Haha, tutu. Anyways, he seemed to impossibly notice me looking at him, so he turned around, smiling. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, and that was a relief to me.

"So, Black, I saw you looking pretty angry when you came in. I suppose that was because you were angry at the person who used a backfiring cheering charm at us 5 girls." Sirius looked confused. "How did you figure out what spell they used?" I sighed. Boy, he was dumb. "Obviously, because 1. The light that flashed under the door just before we started laughing uncontrollably. There was a red flash, but I couldn't do anything before it was too late. 2. The effects of the charm. If we had been smiling uncontrollably, we would have had an actual cheering charm on us. But because we were laughing uncontrollably, we were under a backfiring cheering charm. But then again, it might have been-" Sirius finished my sentence. "a potion. Someone might have put a potion in those cauldron cakes you girls were enjoying when we got here."

I raised an eyebrow. Then I elbowed him playfully over Remy-poo. He didn't pay any attention to it though. "Black, you are smarter than I thought you were!" Quickly, since Sirius was bathing in the spotlight, "But that only means you have a pea sized brain!" He bowed his head, looking disappointed. "Siriusly! Pun definitely intended." He frowned at me. "You are so mean, Stella. I like that." He winked at me. I punched him. Remus still wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, Lily was screaming, breaking the peaceful talking.

"POTTER! STOP IT! I DON'T FANCY YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" And with that, Lily stormed out of the carriage, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

Like a flash of light, Alice, Andromeda, and Serena rushed after Lily out of the carriage. What can I say? Sisters before misters.

I was the only one who didn't go after Lily. I wanted to talk to James. He looked hurt as I'd never seen him before.

Frank and Ted left too, after their girlfriends. The only people left in the carriage were James, Remus, and Sirius.

I rushed over to sit next to James. He was pale and finally blurted out, "What am I going to do?" I was trying to talk over him. " She doesn't love me!" "James, look-" "She'll never marry me and we won't live in a cute cottage-" "James-" "and have 10 kids named Ashley, Harry, John,-" "JAMES!" "Lily the second, James jr., Rainey, Fawn, D-" "JAMES POTTER WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" He was finally silent. Remus and Sirius looked on, both looking amused and proud at the same time. I sighed. This would be hard. "Look, James, I'm not going to give you a pity party. Wallowing in your sadness won't help you get Lily to fancy you. I'm going to try to help you marry her, but you need to listen carefully. Do you understand?" he looked in desperate need of help from a girl. James nodded. "So, I'm going to go after what I want in a boyfriend, ok? All girls want these from guys, ok?" I explained to him. I looked behind me at Remy-poo and Siri too. Huh. I kinda like that. That's their new group name! "Take notes, you two." Sirius nodded, looking interested. Hey, he was a lady's man, after all. Maybe he just wanted to woo the pack of girls that followed him everywhere. "Ok, well, I'm going to use a Quick-Quotes quill, but don't worry! This one is untampered with and won't distort any words, hence the deep indigo color instead of the seemingly-usual acid green. I'm using this so when we're done talking, you can keep some notes to study with. Got it?" I waited for an answer. Everyone looked too stunned to answer. "I'll take that as a yes…." I grumbled, unhappy. I took the quill and sucked on the end for a bit. Then, flipping my hair out of my face, I stood it straight up on the parchment I had pulled out of my bag. I needed to test it. "Hello… testing, testing. Syracuse is super cool. He's my owl. I'm here with Remy-poo, Siri, and Jamesie. Testing. Done." The quill wrote:

"Hi. Testing, testing. Syracuse, my owl, is super cool. I'm here with Remus, Sirius, and James. Testing completed."

"Ok, Jamesie, let's start with assessing why you like Lily. And before you say anything-" he had his mouth open when I interrupted him. I guess he forgot to close it, because he was pretty much catching flies right now rather than doing anything actually useful. "I want you to think about the actual you. The one that plays with his ceramic unicorn collection in his spare time alone." I grinned, knowing fully well that this wasn't true. I was just messing with him. "I don't have a ceramic unicorn collection!" He looked taken aback when Sirius burst out laughing. "Really, I don't!" I rolled my eyes. "OK, James, just kidding. Now, where's that answer?" He stared into space for a moment, as if trying to put what he was feeling into words. Finally, he spoke, "I guess I like her because she's different. She isn't one of my fan club. I like the way she holds herself- like when she tilts her head back when she laughs, like beckoning everyone else to laugh along with her. And when she walks into a room, she instantly makes everything brighter. And how she twirls her wand in her hair when she's nervous and how she always devours the treacle tarts at dinner so cutely. And when she stands up for the people I bully just to try to impress her- Merlin help us, I was a total idiot." He ends the sentence by burying his face in his hands.

SIRIUS POV

I was surprised to see Stella get super teary eyed when James finished his little explanation. "Wow, James. That was beautiful. I really think Lily is a lucky girl to have someone who cares about her so much fancy her…." She chokes, as if she could burst into tears at any moment. Two feelings rose in my stomach. Pity and anger. I don't know why I was angry though.

BACK TO ESTELLA'S POV

That was really beautiful. I think I have this relationship in the bag. I guess I must've gotten teary- eyed, because everyone in vicinity stared. Pull yourself together, Estella. "Ok. When you think of Lily, which I'm sure is all the time, think about the way she makes you feel. And not think about her looks. Also, stop flirting everywhere she comes near you, ok? Also, stop bullying everyone who gets in your way, and try to be her friend. Also, never forget- her favorite candy is a chocolate frog. Remus- Serena's favorite candy is Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Class dismissed." James knelt down on both knees. "but, please, I need more help Stella! Please!" I sighed. "The notes paper has a full bio of what I've learned about Lily, including her interests and hobbies, as well as including more details about the points I was just making. Your welcome." I handed him the parchment, which was now a foot and a half long. James looked like he could kiss me. "You're a lifesaver. I swear." He got up, brushed off his muggle clothes when he realized-

"Oh no! We need to get changed- fast!" Before any of them could say anything, I ran out of that place. No way no how was I going to watch my brother and his friends unclothe. But I had bumped into a familiar face. "Peter! Where were you?" he squeaked and with out replying, dashed into the Marauder's carriage. Huh. That was weird. I shrugged it off and made my way back to my cabin to get changed.

I reached the cabin and hurriedly changed.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, Stella, Dumbledore said for you to go to his office so you could be sorted separately. I can show you where it is, if you want," I heard a familiar voice from behind the drenched sleeve of my orange poncho mum had gotten for me from a muggle store. I think it was called Bullseye or something. Whatever.

I turned around to see Sirius Black who had tapped my shorter head. He did something so unstable and horrible I almost fainted- he was blushing. Sirius Black didn't blush. So, naturally, I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully. "Sure, Siri." I turned back to James who was smirking. "I'll see you later then, Jamesie? And remember the notes when confronting Lily." He nodded, still smiling mischievously at the 7 inch taller Black. "Great. Let's go." He took the crook of my arm and guided me through magnificent oak front doors. When we entered the castle, I gasped. Sirius looked at my face, possibly trying to get some sort of sign of approval in my facial expression. None came, so I said, "This place is beautiful." He grinned and leaded me up some staircases, advising I jump one for some wild reason. I was finally seeing Hogwarts.

I was finally home.

### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ### ###

Heyyyy gggguuuuyyyyysssss!

How did you like it?

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know, I suck.

But derpy/dorky (I don't really have a word for a cross between the two. Maybe dorpy? Yes, dorpy. Moving on.) dorpy Sirius is so cute. Do you agree? If not, then I won't write him that way anymore. I'll make him more mischievous. I'll be sure to write a poll for that! So it's up to you to vote!

Well, reviews and favorites make chapters be written in a faster fashion!

Always be super dorpy!


End file.
